La Saga Fisher
by Alois Fisher
Summary: Centrada en la familia Fisher desde la Guerra Civil Global hasta la Tercera Generación de Robotech. La historia comenzó a escribirse en febrero de 1999 y continúa en la actualidad.
1. Chapter 1

**EL CASTIGO DIVINO**

Érase una vez un oficial de la Real Armada del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña al servicio de la OTAN, un irlandés de nacimiento. El lugar: Qiryat Shemona, al norte de Israel. El motivo, la maldita Guerra Civil Global.

Corría Octubre de 1997. Ya hacía más de un año que el conflicto se había iniciado en Estados Unidos, Laos, Reino Unido, Rusia, Chipre, Pakistán, India y otros lugares a lo largo y ancho del mundo. En muchos aspectos era un todos contra todos; conflictos políticos, guerras civiles o étnicas, guerras santas o _jihads_ , donde las peleas territoriales y soluciones finales estaban a la orden del día. Todo ello sin descuidar el uso de nuevas armas y tecnologías puestas siempre al servicio del exterminio del ser humano. Y sin embargo el oficial de la _Royal Army_ estaba allí, sirviendo con la infantería de marina para "auxiliar" a los pobladores judíos del asedio palestino. Se trataba de colonos instalados allí por el gobierno israelí tras conquistar esos territorios por la fuerza. Con ello esperaban afianzarse expulsando a los milenarios moradores, edificando, construyendo muros y emplazando colonos. Y para sostenerse Israel contaba con la inapreciable ayuda de sus aliados en la Coalición Internacional a la que se había afiliado.

Porque había sucedido que al iniciarse la denominada Guerra Civil Global en 1996, una gran cantidad de países entró en guerras civiles mientras otros aprovechaban para atacar a los debilitados por el desangramiento interno. En el caso de los árabes, chiítas y sunnitas; se disputaban a sangre y fuego la supremacía en la mayor parte de los países musulmanes del Cercano Oriente. Y los israelitas tomaron ventaja de tales hechos invadiendo con tropas más organizadas una amplia franja de territorio a su alrededor, aniquilando a los residentes y reubicando cuanto colono pudo encontrar.

En el inicio también países como Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido habían caído en esa terrible sangría y aún no habían capeado la tormenta; pero en ambos casos (como en otros tantos) habían comenzado a prevalecer facciones que a larga o a la corta habrían de imponerse y rápidamente (sin haberse definido la contienda aún) se habían unido en un "Bloque Internacionalista de Países Libres", que también era conocido como la "Coalición Internacionalista". La "Organización de las Naciones Unidas" se convirtió en un despojo inservible, y la OTAN terminó cayendo dentro de antedicho grupo emergente. Y el grupo estaba integrado por naciones que sin dejar de guerrear en sus propios países, comenzaron a enviar remanentes de tropas a sus aliados más desesperados para que vencieran y se les unieran en el organismo que habría de sustituir a las Naciones Unidas. Un nuevo orden mundial integrado por el club de vencedores de cada país del mundo…

Sin embargo, los israelitas no contaban con una rápida definición del conflicto chiíta – sunnita. Hasta ese momento eran facciones tan irreconciliables que se debilitaban inútilmente al pelear contra las fuerzas judías sin dejar de matarse entre ellos. Pero al final del mes de agosto de 1997 los grupos aparentemente "irreconciliables" dejaron de lado sus diferencias (y sus más de 4 millones de muertos "oficialmente" reconocidos) y fueron unidos bajo el puño del veterano guerrillero multimillonario de origen bosnio: Davor Tahir Salaam. Tal individuo había sucedido el interinato de la Liga Árabe. Una Liga que tras la muerte de su último líder se había desmembrado como paso previo al conflicto civil.

Y Salaam rápidamente organizó la lucha de represalia contra los israelitas y para esto llamó a una nueva _jihad_ , además de contar con grandes fuerzas y algunos ases que aún no había hecho relucir y que Israel temía (puesto que ya los había usado contra sus enemigos árabes).

Aún así la colonización no se detenía y para ello, el gobierno de Tel Aviv (Jerusalén y otras ciudades habían sido bombardeadas con dureza por la fuerza aérea egipcia y luego fueron evacuadas) pidió y obtuvo el apoyo de las tropas de la OTAN que venían triunfantes de apoyar al gobierno griego contra sus rivales turcos en Chipre. Y los ingleses mandaron un gran contingente de _Royal Marines_ que reforzó la frontera norte del "nuevo" territorio israelí.

Pero los legítimos y ancestrales dueños no se resignaban a perder ni un ápice de tierra. Las fuerzas libanesas provenientes de Beirut podrían caer en cualquier momento.

Más nada de esto le importaba demasiado el _Royal Marine_ del que trata esta historia. ¿Quién era?

Valera William Fisher, nacido el año de 1962 en Caherdaniel (Cathair Donhail en la lengua de su Patria) en Kerry, Irlanda, era el sujeto en cuestión. ¿Qué motivaba a un irlandés a servir a los ingleses? No deseaba contestar esa pregunta. Le dolía pensar, su mente divagaba, atormentándolo con el pasado…

Qiryat Shemona era un mísero caserío de chozas de adobe de los antiguos moradores árabes desplazados y las relucientes casas prefabricadas (con gran apuro) de los colonos. Todo ello sobre las ruinas de la que fuera una magnífica ciudad arrasada en el infame desalojo. Todo edificio de gran porte, mezquitas, sagrarios etc.; fueron erradicados por la furia colonizadora de Sión. Las casas de los "inmigrantes" brillaban de modo antinatural en gran contraste con los tonos ocres del lugar. Eran un blanco muy fácil de divisar a la distancia. Casi nada quedaba de la sobria sabiduría autóctona que indicaba una mimetización (excepto en la ya destruida mezquita y el ruinoso castillo de Nimrod) con el desierto. Había un silencio que acentuaba la pesadez del ambiente sofocante, pues el sol partía la tierra y evaporaba con rapidez una tenue llovizna que insólitamente habíase precipitado la noche anterior.

Antiguamente había habido bastante vegetación y el sitio con sus ruinas, castillos, templos y dólmenes había sido una atracción turística. Eso hasta que en los ´80 las guerras arrasaron gran parte del verde de alrededor. Ahora era un sitio herido de muerte.

Las barracas temporales de los "excursionistas" de la _Royal Army_ estaban emplazadas entre los restos del antiquísimo castillo-fortaleza de Nimrod, por el momento era más que suficiente. Hacía allí los había llevado Fisher ya que la "ciudad" era difícil de defender de las incursiones enemigas y sus francotiradores. Nimrod ofrecía un inmejorable punto de vista en lo alto de un cerro y una mínima posibilidad de acantonarse y defenderse. Al menos mientras duraran las provisiones para los militares y los colonos evacuados.

Las últimas noticias de la guerra eran ciertamente preocupantes: tras el bombardeo a Jerusalén, los Harriers ingleses habían devuelto el golpe y con la ayuda del _Levisham_ la mayor parte de la fuerza aérea egipcia había sido aniquilada. Pero no podían tener certeza de que cartas escondía Salaam en Beirut, donde se creía habían al menos 40 aviones de distinto tipo listos para combatir o bombardear. Pero una cosa era pelear dentro de los "nuevos límites" de Israel y otra sumar a media Palestina como teatro de operaciones. Un golpe directo a Beirut resultaba demasiado aún para la OTAN. Demasiado a menos que Israel les diera ciertas garantías.

Valera Fisher comenzaba a cabecear en su puesto de mando, cuando uno de sus subordinados le llamó la atención con un ahogado susurro:

-Señor, hemos recibido noticias desde Tel Aviv. Nos niegan apoyo aéreo, terrestre o marítimo. Dicen que la orden viene de parte del gobierno israelí, consideran la plaza como perdida. Al principio no podía creerlo, pero su código fue autentificado.-

Fisher se fregó los ojos con llamativa parsimonia y cuando su mente terminó de digerir la desagradable nueva respondió:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No nos ayudarán?! ¡¿Qué pasa con la OTAN que no se decide a actuar?!-

Cuando Valera hizo la pregunta supo la respuesta antes que le contestaran. Era obvio que eran simple piezas en un tablero de ajedrez donde las casillas representaban intereses diversos siendo tales más importantes que las piezas mismas. Podían conseguirse otras pero los "jugadores" y el "tablero" nunca cambiaba. Pero, obviamente, ya era tarde para este tipo de cavilaciones...

-Parece que la OTAN no moverá un dedo sin el respaldo del gobierno central en Tel Aviv. Esta vez estamos solos, señor. El portaaviones _Levisham_ se retira hacia aguas chipriotas. Allí la cosa está muy caliente y el gobierno griego si acepta las condiciones de intervención de la OTAN.-

-¿Condiciones?, querrá decir sumisión total- dijo Valera casi sin darse cuenta.

El cabo pestañeó nervioso y dijo -¿Perdón, señor?-

Valera hizo un gesto de disgusto reprochándose el desliz, acaso molesto también de verse con un interlocutor tan necio y poco inteligente. –Olvídelo, cabo Ellerman.- dijo y por un instante volvió a sus cavilaciones internas mientras percibía el temeroso nerviosismo que consumía al asistente Walters y al cabo Ellerman.

Ya les había pasado lo mismo a otros contingentes de las fuerzas de la Coalición Internacional que eran inútilmente sacrificados por los malditos políticos, lo que estaba escuchando equivalía lisa y llanamente a una sentencia de muerte. Pues significaba que el gobierno de Tel Aviv y mismo la OTAN acababan de decretar como "ilegal" la incursión del grupo de Fisher. Por tanto nadie se haría responsable de lo que les pasara ni se harían cargo de las familias de los involucrados. Nada ni nadie evitaría que los árabes los aniquilaran, excepto la débil fuerza que sus propios brazos pudieran oponer. Los árabes no tomaban prisioneros... Así es que todas esas palabras no lo escandalizaron del modo en que lo esperaban sus subordinados, menos hábiles en el raciocinio que su veterano comandante.

Saliendo de sus reflexiones inquirió -¿Y qué noticias hay de la avanzada palestina?-

-Se repliegan, señor. No lo entiendo, después de la derrota de sus patrullas a 15 kilómetros de aquí, habían recibido refuerzos y podían habernos atacado. No tiene sentido.-

Valera envió a su asistente Walters a vigilar los flancos y observó largamente a cabo John Ellerman como decepcionado de que éste no fuera capaz de comprender lo que sucedía a espaldas de ellos. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no tenía sentido? Que la OTAN (con su ya habitual juego a dos puntas) había forzado a Israel a llegar a un acuerdo con Salaam, pues tanto el gobierno israelí como el poderoso líder de la Lisa Árabe figuraban dentro del grupo de "aliados imprescindibles" para dar fuerza a la Coalición Internacional. Ni siquiera Valera era capaz de comprender todo lo que se escondía en las "altas esferas", pero al menos lo imaginaba siquiera como un esbozo. Israel no había podido dar las garantías que pedía la OTAN, la cual por su parte ya estaba negociando un acuerdo con Salaam. Éste amenazó con sacar a relucir sus ases y con la advertencia de la OTAN, el líder israelí Simón Levy no tuvo más alternativa que ceder pues si la OTAN llegaba a un acuerdo con Salaam y la OTAN (mejor dicho la naciente Coalición Internacional) se cruzaba de brazos, los árabes arrasarían con Tel Aviv y el resto de Israel. Pero "ceder" no era suficiente, el acuerdo necesitaba firmarse con sangre.

El cansancio y la resignación comenzaron a ganar la voluntad de Valera. -Bien. Arme a los hombres, cabo. Me siento algo cansado, iré a dormir un rato. Dígale al Sargento Kellman que está al mando. Despiértenme si acontece algo nuevo.-

Se ladeó levemente con gran cansancio, cuando giró sobre sus talones y le preguntó a su estupefacto interlocutor:

-Cabo, dígame ¿de casualidad tiene todavía algún cigarrillo?-

El muchacho, muy voluntarioso, aunque de físico desgarbado, cabello rojizo y la cara cubierta de innumerables pecas; se quedó atónito un momento. Fisher de mientras, hizo un leve ademán para insistir en la pregunta de modo tácito. El Cabo John Ellerman pestañeó y alcanzó a reaccionar. _"¡Estamos en peligro de muerte inminente y éste tipo me pide un cigarrillo!"_ , pensó con un disimulado estupor. Además era una violación a las reglas fumar en misión y se suponía que nadie los podía tener. Dudo un instante sopesando si acaso fuera el de su capitán un pedido sincero o una treta para agarrarlo "in fraganti". Finalmente buscó nerviosamente entre sus ropas y al fin dio con lo que buscaba, un arrugado atado de _Marlboro Box_. Sólo le quedaban dos. Tomó uno y se lo alcanzó a su comandante, y con manos temblorosas alcanzó accionar el encendedor barato de plástico fucsia.

Valera Fisher degustó largamente las primeras pitadas. Para qué discutir inútilmente con sus hombres desconcertados, si los árabes se replegaban sólo era para tomar más impulso, ya que estarían enterados de las noticias en el ámbito políticos (llamado de Beirut de por medio) y no temerían represalia algunas. Ya no había ningún Harrier que les pudiera poner en su lugar. Mejor aprovechar al máximo los últimos momentos...

Ellerman lo sacó de su estado de efímero éxtasis al preguntarle:

-Disculpe señor, pero no sabía que usted fumara...-

-El reglamento lo prohíbe específicamente, cabo.-

-Si, pero ni siquiera en la base...-

Fisher ignoró la frase y blandió el cigarrillo como un trofeo agregando:

-Ah es maravilloso...- sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo además de estar harto de comer dátiles y más dátiles como almuerzo y cena.

-Es sólo un simple cigarrillo norteamericano barato.-

Fisher volvió por unos instantes a concentrarse es "paladear" cada bocanada que daba cuando su voz volvió a romper el silencio. -Había dejado de fumar en el ´87- confesó.

Fisher recordó aquella promesa mutua con su esposa, su amada y temperamental Hilde Von Rossembach. Promesa que hicieron al quedar ella embarazada de su futuro hijo Alois. No querían darle el mal ejemplo de tan nefasto vicio al hijo que esperaban.

Ellerman quedó esperando alguna otra acotación al respecto, no es que le importara mucho la vida de ese irlandés acomodado en la armada inglesa por obra y arte de su cuñado, el teniente coronel de la Coalición Internacional Wendell Hamilton. Pero al menos distraía su mente sobre el peligro que les acechaba. Además Fisher era poco permeable a rebelar su vida privada y corrían las más disparatadas conjeturas al respecto entre la soldadesca. Conjeturas y dinero de apuestas.

Pero Fisher no dijo más al respecto. Terminó metódicamente su cigarro y cuando Ellerman le ofreció el último con poca convicción, pero Fisher le dijo:

-No, gracias cabo. Guárdeselo para usted y fúmeselo cuando quiera.- Le hizo un guiño y se alejó sin prisa hacía la derruida carpa que hacía de tienda de campaña del Capitán de los Royal Marines en un alero semi derrumbado del Nimrod.

Ellerman suspiró y encendió su último cigarrillo. Se sobresaltó un poco al notar el osado andar de las cucarachas de casi 10 centímetros. Se veían gordas y enormes, seguramente gozaban de mejor salud que los refugiados. Más aún, era casi seguro de que sobrevivirían al conflicto pasase lo que pasase.

La noche caía sobre el terreno árido de Qiryat Shemona. Fisher estaba realmente cansado, llevaba casi 70 horas alerta sin dormir más que un par de minutos por vez. En las últimas semanas habían avanzado sobre Hefa, con múltiples amenazas, pero jamás había habido un enfrentamiento que pudiera llamarse directo. Damasco, toda Siria temía enviar fuerzas contra Israel hasta que el Líbano y Jordania lo hicieran. Jordania no deseaba dar el primer paso después que supo que la OTAN se ponía de parte de los israelíes. Menos aún cuando el breve triunfo logrado por los egipcios bombardeando Jerusalén se desvaneció por culpa de los británicos y su portaaviones. Las fuerzas del Líbano parecían amagar, daban marchas y contramarchas. Por su parte Irán e Iraq aún estaban en una ruinosa guerra que Salaam estaba por terminar.

Después de todo, los países palestinos estaban de buenas con sus vecinos y dado el hecho de una crisis mundial del petróleo y los odiados Estados Unidos sumidos en una devastadora guerra civil, sólo habían tenido que cuidarse de las fuerzas de la OTAN europea. Pero los "americanos" integrantes de la Coalición Internacional habían logrado aliarse a los europeos y ese hecho aceleró las pláticas de paz que displicentemente había llevado a cabo Davor Salaam desde su asunción como líder de la Liga Árabe. Y cuando los yanquis retomaron el liderazgo de la OTAN, algunos en Israel comenzaron a frotarse las manos pensando en la repartija tras la victoria. Pero los líderes de la Coalición Internacional no deseaban la guerra con los árabes mientras estos tuvieran reservas de petróleo que les pudieran servir. De hecho, desde el desfalco de Estados Unidos en el 96 (que junto a otros eventos diera lugar a la crisis del 97 y el inmediato estallido de la Guerra Civil), la mayor parte de la nueva economía mundial consistía en una "canasta monetaria" con respaldo en oro y algunos recursos naturales como el petróleo y el gas. Precisamente esos recursos estaban causando estragos en lugares como Batumi y Sujumi en Georgia (a través de Abjasia y Adzharia), Chechenia e Ingushenia en Rusia y muchos sitios más en los cercanos Azerbaiyán, Uzbekistán y Kazajstán (que además tenía un poderoso arsenal nuclear heredado del antiguo régimen comunista).

De allí provenían las pláticas que habían acordado a priori los representantes de la OTAN y Davor Salaam. Y cuando se supo esto, Levy en Tel Aviv terminó mojándose los pantalones y pidiendo a gritos que lo incluyeran en un acuerdo tripartito de cese al fuego. Pero los árabes querían una "reparación" que les refrescara el calor de la sangre.

Fisher no lo ignoraba del todo y creía que no había mucho de que preocuparse por el momento si los libaneses se replegaban. Las fuerzas de la OTAN quizá pudieran salvarse. Wendell Hamilton era un personaje muy importante en la Coalición Internacional y seguramente no permitiría que Fisher quedara abandonado, el supuesto abandono que sufrían debía ser temporal. ¿O no? Ya les había pasado media docena de

veces desde que habían desembarcado. Pero el _Levisham_ siempre se había quedado por el vecindario. _"¿Qué pasará ahora?"_ cavilaba Fisher en su cama. Cada instante parecía perder la seguridad de que sin importar que tan mal se pusieran las cosas, siempre podrían salir. ¿Lo entregaría Wendell a sus enemigos en bandeja de plata? ¿Entregarían sangre británica y la de unos sucios colonos israelitas en vez de fuerzas regulares de Israel? Comenzaba a pensar que hubiera sido mejor aceptar el cigarrillo de Ellerman y reservarlo para ese momento. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, pero al rato, vencido por el cansancio, Fisher se durmió.

Las pesadillas no tardaron en aparecer, primero en forma de recuerdos. Recuerdos de su pasado, su infancia. Su padre había sido Eoghan Mór X Fisher (el décimo de su nombre en la tradición familiar) y su madre Flora Fitz-Carrald. Le pusieron Valera, en honor al patriota irlandés Eamon De Valera. Era 1962, o sea 35 años atrás, su infancia la había pasado en la granja de su familia con sus padres y sus hermanos Constance y Dermott.

" _¡Oh Dios! ¡Dermott! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle a él?"_ soñó Alois agitándose en el lecho y aferrándose inconscientemente al crucifijo que llevaba al cuello desde que perdiera a su padre a los 7 años.

El destino era cruel. Valera había sido ambicioso, no deseaba ser un "mísero granjero" como solía espetarle a su madre en violentas discusiones. Así es como a los 15 años fue a vivir a Manchester, y después le seguiría Dermott, el hermano menor que le admiraba. La nueva nacionalización le molestaba, pues por relatos de sus padres y a veces por experiencia propia no le agradaban los ingleses. Más bien los odiaba. Pero su viuda madre estaba en la miseria, y acabaron enrolándose en la Marina Real. Mala idea, al principio todo era exigente pero soportable. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ser tratados con deferencia por su nacionalidad, pero de esta manera tenían techo y comida. Y era mejor que ser granjero. Corría el año 1981.

Pero el destino habría de castigarlo a el y a su hermano. Y vaya que recordaría la lección el resto de su vida, fue su mas grande error. Amaba a Irlanda, pero se sentía contrariado por servir a los ingleses. Sin embargo no era la primera vez que un Fisher cambiaba de bandera. Su afición por la historia de su país y la de su propia familia lo había llevado a enterarse que en el año 1316, Turlough Niall Caerbhall Fisher (del cual Valera era el 24º descendiente) se había unido a 5.000 escoceses con los que Eduardo de Bruce (hermano del soberano de Escocia Roberto I) había llegado a Irlanda para proclamarse rey. Turlough había asesinado a decenas de personas de clanes como los O'Donnel, los O'Brien, los O'Connor y los O'Neill. Y también a hermanos y primos. Todo al servicio de los _scots_.

Pero Valera se había reconfortado en la ilusión de que servir a los ingleses no era tan malo si no tenía que pelear contra nadie.

Sin embargo vino el conflicto del Atlántico Sur. Un país llamado "República" Argentina se había apoderado de unas islas que, según le decían, se llamaban las Falklands y eran legítimamente británicas. Sin embargo, nunca antes las había oído nombrar. La guerra los envolvió y ambos hermanos fueron separados. Valera Fisher fue artillero del destructor _Coventry_ , mientras que Dermott sirvió en el portaaviones _Invencible_. Era una de las armadas más modernas y eficaces, según su experiencia. Todo saldría bien, pensó. Pero se equivocó. Y cómo.

Un día de Mayo de 1982 la subestimada y "principiante" Fuerza Aérea Argentina mandó al fondo del océano al _Coventry_. Ese día Fisher tuvo que saltar junto a decenas de hombres a las aguas heladas para salvar su vida. Las llamas lo habían tocado y el miedo se apoderó de él. Las balsas y el rescate vinieron pronto, pero a pesar de la curación, Fisher había recibido una herida divina que jamás cicatrizaría. Nunca se perdonaría el hecho de haber peleado contra una nación como la Argentina. A el, irlandés, no le importaban las Islas Malvinas (jamás las volvió a llamar Falklands después de la guerra). De hecho, a ninguno de sus compañeros de armas tampoco le importaban.

Fisher había nacido en un país que durante siglos había sufrido el yugo inglés. Además los argentinos eran católicos, como su gente. Fisher fue pronto excluido de la guerra por sus heridas. Una parte de su cuerpo había sido afectada por las quemaduras y era necesario una cirugía estética para dejarlo como nuevo. Pero Fisher deseaba quedar marcado, así recordaría el _"castigo divino"._ Después de todo, el precio pagado era poco. Pero nuevamente se equivocaba.

Su hermano Dermott Fisher había sido transferido del _Invencible_ a la fragata _Plymouth_. En Junio del 82, la "Plymouth" fue hundida por los argentinos, y Dermott se había salvado, pero había quedado ciego y con cojera permanente, además del severo e irreversible trastorno psicológico. Su vida estaba arruinada. Cuando Valera se enteró de esto en el hospital sintió que se moría, hubiera preferido ocupar el lugar de su querido hermano. Valera siempre se culparía por ello.

Poco después vino la rendición argentina, ese día Valera Fisher lloró sin saber porque. Mas tarde, "en casa", se enteraría que muchos jóvenes mal armados, mal entrenados y sin medios decentes habían padecido lo mismo que él y su hermano y además muerto por lo que les pertenecía. Las Islas Malvinas eran argentinas, así como la Verde _Erin_ había sido, era y sería siempre de los irlandeses.

Fisher se hubiera pasado al otro bando de buen grado para enmendarse, pero cometió el grave error de ir a la guerra con un país que no conocía a defender los supuestos derechos de Gran Bretaña sobre unas islas que quedaban a miles de kilómetros, ni siquiera en el mismo hemisferio. Durante un desfile, meses mas tarde, insultó públicamente a "la Puta de Hierro" Margaret Tatcher, pisoteando y escupiendo sus condecoraciones por la guerra de Malvinas. Eso le valió la degradación y un tiempo en la sombra. Para coronar su mal momento, en esos días fallecía su madre en la "Isla Esmeralda", la Patria que nunca debió dejar.

Luego lidió con la desocupación, la pobreza, y tuvo que emigrar a Alemania, asqueado de su pasado y de los que llamaba " _fuckin´ english_ ". Enviaba algo de dinero para mantener a su hermana y su maltrecho hermano.

Su vida cobró sentido en Munich, Baviera, cuando conoció a la que sería su esposa: Hilde Von Rossembach. La boda fue en 1986, y el nacimiento de Alois, su único hijo, en 1988. En tanto su hermana Constance se había casado con Wendell Hamilton, un "honorable" oficial inglés de origen escocés, perteneciente a una familia muy antigua, aristocrática y poderosa.

Nuevamente llegaron malas épocas económicas, Hilde era de una familia pudiente, pero quedó excluida de la herencia por no casarse con un alemán. Más aún la mayor parte de los bienes de la familia Von Rossembach fueron confiscados para pagar a los descendientes del mal llamado "Holocausto" de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Sin una moneda, Fisher se vio obligado a aceptar un puesto en la _Royal Army_ que le ofreció Hamilton, por instancia de su esposa Constance, preocupada por su hermano.

En el 95, Valera William Fisher volvió a vestir el uniforme que había escupido 13 años atrás.

Un par de años mas tarde, explotó la Guerra Civil Global, y fue seleccionado entre las tropas de la OTAN y estuvo en Chipre, donde recibió la amarga noticia del suicidio de su hermano Dermott antes de la victoria de Enero del 97.

Ya a mediados de ese año se hallaba en Israel, nuevamente al servicio de los ingleses y sin conocer a su enemigo. ¿Habría otro castigo divino? ¿Su hijo sufriría la misma suerte? _"¡Dios, no lo permitas!"_ murmuró entre sueños.

Valera Fisher se despertó sobresaltado y estuvo a punto de gritar. Estaba sudando y temblando, un frío mortal le recorrió la espalda y recordó aquel día en el Coventry. Algo andaba mal, era como si el Padre Eterno lo retara, pensaba mientras recobraba su aliento. Según las últimas noticias (días atrás), Hamilton estaba "varado" en la base de Scapa Flow Bay, Escocia. La situación en realidad era mucho mas grave de lo que el mismo se había dicho a si antes de dormir. Pero había algo mas, era como una resignación inconsciente, un deseo de morir para redimir sus deudas. Se sintió como si estuviera frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento esperando la orden de fuego que cegaría su vida.

Fisher se mojó el rostro con agua de su cantimplora para sacarse esos pensamientos, y se vestía cuando el cabo Underman llegaba corriendo exaltado para decirle que las Beirut enviaba su fuerza aérea a la posición que ellos ocupaban.

Fisher tuvo un rápido pensamiento: "¡Fuego!". Sacudió la cabeza y ordenó a su escuadrón al mismo tiempo que intentaba evacuar del castillo a cuantos colonos judíos le era posible. Una vez más pidió comunicarse con Tel Aviv. Si era como imaginaba, los israelitas y la OTAN los habían entregado, el ataque no sería en la ciudad sino en el mismo Nimrod donde estaban apostados. Siguió insistiendo con los llamados, pero el Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Israelíes anunciaba que no les ayudarían porque se habían movido a una zona de la frontera sin la autorización expresa de Tel Aviv y por si fuera poco el bastardo los intimaba a rendirse y entregar las armas. Los colonos debían volver por sus propios medios a una nueva frontera trazada.

Fisher dio órdenes de seguir con la evacuación, desobedeciendo las absurdas órdenes recibidas. Entró a su tienda y bebió un sorbo de whisky. Estaba rezando cuando escuchó ruidos afuera. Salió al exterior y vio cazas palestinos que pasaban sobre su cabeza. Mas atrás detectó a otros aviones, mas lentos y grandes. Apenas se sobresaltó cuando dejaron caer paquetes con pequeños paracaídas. No eran bombas de alto poder...

Eran armas químicas.

Una de ellas estalló a dos decenas de metros de Fisher y su contenido comenzó a expandirse por el lugar. Pocos llevaban puestas las máscaras. Underman, Walters, Ellerman y decenas de soldados y civiles se retorcían agonizantes, varios de ellos llamaban a sus madres y los judíos quizás estaban pronunciando plegarias en hebreo. Fisher se sentó en el suelo a esperar la muerte. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda. La bruma letal lo envolvió. Fisher se encomendó a Dios y cerró los ojos, que empezaban a arderle. Antes de morir las imágenes de su vida toda recorrieron su mente.

Finalmente el castigo divino y la liberación llegaban a Fisher, después de 15 años de espera.

Y sin embargo dejaba a su único hijo Alois, sin pensarlo, el legado más valioso que éste y su madre sabrían pulir: el odio.

Notas:

Wendell Hamilton es un personaje tomado de los comics de "Return To Macross" con guión de Bill Spangler, era un oficial británico con un alto puesto que había sido amigo (y rival de amores) de Henry Gloval, a quién había salvado a costa de una cojera permanente.

Davor Salaam se inserta en la historia como el padre del Almirante Salaam, que aparece en las novelas de la dupla conocida como "Jack McKinney", que fallece durante una de las ofensivas de la Armada de la Cruz del Sur contra los Maestros de la Robotecnia.


	2. Chapter 2

**PAGANDO UNA VIEJA DEUDA**

Corría Septiembre del 2008 en la Isla Macross. El Coronel Wendell Hamilton, devenido en alto jerarca de la Comunidad Europea e importante funcionario del GTU, acababa de llegar desde la Base de Alaska. Traía la importante decisión tomada en la última sesión del Consejo de Defensa de la Tierra Unida. La fecha definitiva de inauguración del SDF-1. La fecha clave sería el 1 de Julio del siguiente año, el décimo aniversario de la Visita, los festejos deberían culminar ese día. Igualmente la fecha precisa de despegue no podía precisarse aun, se estimaba para agosto o septiembre del 2009, aunque los científicos pedían mucho más tiempo.

Pero había otros detalles importantes para Hamilton. La base en Marte y en la Luna. La construcción de Grandes Cañones en varios lugares de la Tierra y su satélite natural. También se especulaba con construir uno en Marte, pero los tiempos no alcanzaban (y el dinero menos). Para colmo a partir del 2005 se habían detectado presencias alienígenas esporádicas en los límites del Sistema Solar, entre Neptuno y Plutón. Las imágenes que reportaba el viejo Hubble eran algo que los astrónomos nunca habían visto antes, y sería motivo de gran descubrimiento, algarabía y polémica en la comunidad científica, pero la Tierra estaba en peligro. Esta información se había ocultado por todos los medios necesarios, aun los medios mas drásticos no eran desconocidos para este militar ingles vinculado anteriormente al MI-5 y encargado de varios secretos en el nuevo Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Pero aún esta clase de hombres excepcionales tenía deudas personales, y la de Wendell Hamilton era con la familia de su esposa, los Fisher.

La muerte de su cuñado Valera Fisher en un conflicto en territorio ocupado por Israel durante la Guerra Civil Global pudo haberse evitado, simplemente excluyéndolo de esa misión. Pero aunque Valera fue quien había deseado ir -Hamilton siempre recordó la última vez que lo vio en Escocia, y se arrepintió de no haber confiado en sus instintos que le decían que Fisher buscaba la muerte- el que insistió en primer lugar para que volviera al servicio fue el mismo Hamilton, ubicándolo en misiones especiales para la OTAN. Desde entonces había tenido que velar por el hijo casi nazi y prejuicioso de Valera: Alois. Y ni que hablar de su madre, descendiente de una familia adicta al viejo régimen del Tercer _Reich_. Los detestaba a los dos, pero una deuda era una deuda, y ahora que Alois estaba solo en el mundo, su esposa Constance le pedía constantemente contemplaciones para con su único sobrino. Seguramente se debía a que nunca habían podido tener hijos. Je, bueno, quizás no hiciera falta tratar de perpetuar la raza humana después de que llegasen los extraterrestres.

Los extraterrestres verdaderos, ciertamente serían muy distintos de los estúpidos y diminutos seres cabezones y de ojos negros que volaban en platillos voladores. En su momento fue una buena mentira, a partir de la década del 40, para desviar la atención de verdadera tecnología alienígena. La desprolija campaña de desinformación y las desapariciones de testigos en "las colonias" eran muy típicas de sus pintorescos habitantes. Los ingleses sabían donde tenían que pisar y dónde no, pero los _yankees_ siempre pisaban la mierda y en vez de limpiarse la seguían arrastrando. Russo era un buen ejemplo. Su participación activa en la CIA y en el FBI era bastante "célebre", al punto de llegar a ser unos de los manipuladores que usaban a Ronald Reagan como una marioneta aprovechando su alienación mental. Y cuando no sirvió mas lo dejaron morir como un perro en un asilo, siempre con un asesino cerca dispuesto a acallar al viejo Ronnie si acaso tenía un "despertar". En los antecedentes de la Guerra Civil Global también se las arregló para sacarse a Clinton de en medio junto con tantos otros. Era muy hábil, según pudo comprobar después cuando sirvió en operaciones de "unificación" junto con Gloval -que se había pasado a los _yankees_ abandonando a los soviéticos después de Afganistán en los 80. Fueron buenos tiempos.

Pero ahora debía hacer el favor a Alois Fisher de acomodarlo en la mejor escuadra de pilotos del mundo, al servicio de la defensa del SDF-1. Realmente tenía facultades, ya lo había visto en práctica en Amsterdam. Ya tenía algunas medallas en Chad y Yibuti siendo menor de edad. Pero ese odio que sentía por todos y todo... Sabía que él mismo por ser inglés era uno de los blancos de ese odio, pero si saldar esta deuda mejoraba las cosas entre el y su angustiada esposa, lo haría. Después de todo, si Alois quería morirse peleando contra los gigantes, era cosa suya. Su parte estaría cumplida y su consciencia tranquila. Tendría que arreglar las cosas con la oficina de Inteligencia del Mayor Aldershot. Pan comido.

"Sólo tengo que apretarle los huevos y tirarle de los bigotes y lo tendré besando mis pies," pensó el inglés. Pero primero visitaría a Gloval, hacía mucho que no lo veía.

Henry se hallaba en camino desde Guam, de lo que se enteró Hamilton cuando llegó a sus barracas. Wendell se sentó a esperar y recordó su última conversación con Alphonse Napoleon Russo.

–Bien, entonces dile a Gloval que la fecha clave debe ser el 1 de Julio del 2009. El mes que viene despegaran los ARMD 3 y 10.

–Así lo haré, Alphonse. No te preocupes.

–Espera, no digas nada a Gloval ni a Lang de los informes de los satélites en Marte y en Europa, ni siquiera sabe que los enviamos.

–No tienes que decírmelo, Al.

–Si llega a ser una falsa alarma pondría en evidencia todos nuestros planes secretos, y no nos conviene. Y si los informes fueran ciertos no creo que Gloval y su tripulación quieran servir voluntariamente de carnadas. No tienen pasta de mártires.

–Pero aún tenemos nuestra importante fortaleza alienígena. Mejor utilizar otra cosa como carnada.

–Ya tenemos otras cosas que nos preocupan mas que el SDF-1, ¿quién te dijo que esa es nuestra mejor carta?

De vez en cuando Wendell jugaba a deslizar algún comentario ingenuo para sacarle más información a su aliado, aún dentro del grupo cada uno tenía su propia agenda y planes, y especialmente los de más arriba. El SDF-1 era la carta de triunfo de algunos jerarcas, pero no la de Hayes, y –ciertamente– no la de Russo.

–Está bien.– admitió Hamilton con una sonrisa al regordete senador. –No me molesta perder con el heredero de la organización que acabó con los Kennedy, Marilyn Monroe, Martin Luther King, Ronald Reagan y tantos otros. Sólo espero nunca caer en desgracia con la organización.

Russo sonrió, y exhaló humo de su habano. –Ja, sin comentarios. Quizás tuve que ver algo con lo de Reagan, pero no tienes nada que temer mientras nos seas útil. Valoro mucho tu gesto de rechazar la promoción a general. Conmovió a mas de un imbécil, casi eres un experto político. Yo te votaría, si creyera en la democracia.

–Gracias, Alphonse. Pero recuerda que este es un juego que no podemos perder. Tenemos que trabajar codo a codo.

–Yo siempre juego a ganar, en toda situación.

–¿Por eso enviaste a Edwards a Japón para concluir las negociaciones? – apuntó Hamilton, ávido de enterarse de los movimientos de "la mano derecha" o directamente "el sicario" de Russo.

–Tal vez... T.R. es un buen soldado dispuesto a saltar sobre la granada enfrente de su jefe, siempre que tenga buenos billetes. No seré un Clinton cualquiera. Tu deberías usar los mismos recursos.

T.R. era uno de los jugadores preferidos de Russo, pero había otros más peligrosos, sin afiliación fija, como Anatole Leonard.

–No es fácil. Europa es mas difícil de dominar, desde el Imperio Romano ha pulido una cultura del odio racial por milenios.

–Está bien, no empecemos a filosofar. Hay asuntos que requieren mi presencia... Notifícame cuando vuelvas. Saluda a Gloval y a Maistroff de mi parte. Recuerda lo que te dije y triunfarás, inglés.

Hamilton fue recibido cortésmente por un cansado Henry Gloval. Pese a la fatiga, el viejo franco–ruso siempre estaba dispuesto a recibir a un viejo amigo, rival de amores.

–Bienvenido, Wendell. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

–Espantoso, pero creo que fue mejor que el tuyo, 'camarada'.

Henry sonrió, el inglés siempre le hacía el mismo chiste. –Te creo. Guam no está tan lejos, pero igual resulta cansador. Hasta hace dos días estuve en Vladivostok. Pero siéntate que hay mucho de que hablar.

–¡Cómo pasa el tiempo viejo amigo! – exclamó Wendell mientras tomaba asiento, pero en sus adentros pensaba "más viejo que amigo". Sin duda Gloval pensaba igual.

–Ni que lo digas, es un enemigo invencible al cual nos hemos de rendir tarde o temprano.

"Siempre con sus discursos fatalistas, por eso no llegaste más alto, Henry", pensó Hamilton para sus adentros. El viejo inglés asintió como sintiendo compasión.

–¿Qué ha sido de Amanda?,- quiso saber Gloval. –Estuvo hace algunos meses por aquí pero me hallaba en Francia y Bennington se tuvo que ocupar. –

–Se encuentra bien, es muy útil a la causa. El General Herbert planea ascenderla a Brigadier a principios del año entrante. Se lo merece, hace dos meses falleció James. Menos mal que ya se habían divorciado a principios de año, fue menos doloroso.

–Si, algo había sabido. Le envié mis condolencias, pero no obtuve respuesta. Nunca está en su residencia, se mantiene muy activa.

–¿Acaso intentas ligártela?– preguntó Hamilton socarronamente. –¿Cómo en la juventud?

–No, eso ya terminó. Si en su momento primó su carrera sobre su vida privada, ahora que está a las puertas de formar parte de la primera plana del Consejo de Defensa de la Tierra Unida con mas razón todavía.

–Si, así lo creo yo también.

–Pero bueno, creo que no has viajado desde tan lejos sólo para decirme esto.

–Cierto. Aún no es oficial, pero Russo en persona me envía para decirte que se ha fijado una fecha tentativa para el despegue de nuestra fortaleza.

Gloval no se asombró, era casi obvio tal molestia de parte de los altos dirigentes. Habría que apresurar las cosas aán mas, como había previsto.

–¿Cuándo?

–El Primero de Julio. Las celebraciones comenzarán el 26 de Junio. Russo en persona las inaugurará. Posiblemente Hayes y Zukov estarán presentes en el despegue.

–Ellos y tú saben que no estoy de acuerdo con ello, el último reporte de Emil Lang claramente indica que el tiempo de investigación y desarrollo así como el de prueba de la nave es insuficiente por mucho.

–Es cierto, pero ambos sabemos que a los de arriba no les importa. La cabeza de todos pende de un hilo y el desfalco mundial es casi un hecho. Necesitamos resultados para mantener la unión mundial y el despegue de nuestra primer fortaleza espacial será un hito histórico.

–Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices pero aún es una locura, podríamos fracasar estrepitosamente frente a los ojos de todo el mundo por apresurar las cosas.

–No te preocupes por 'los ojos de todo el mundo'. El periodismo será controlado por nosotros y no saldrá ninguna palabra de la isla a menos que nosotros queramos.

–Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso y tú-

–Henry, por favor,– interrumpió calmamente el oficial inglés, –ya sabes que no te pusieron aquí para pensar o para opinar. Tú y yo sólo somos meros peones en el tablero de los dirigentes del GTU. Serviste con Hayes mucho tiempo y por ello te recomendó al mando de esta nave. Pero siempre y cuando te atengas a seguir las instrucciones que te den. Si te opones abiertamente pondrán a otro y te darán una patada en el trasero. Hayes no dudará en hacerlo a pesar de su amistad contigo.

"Bah, 'amistad'" pensó Gloval con amargura. Era verdad, había servido con Hayes desde los 80, descorazonado por el conflicto de sus ideales con el Kremlin de la Madre Rusia. Sin embargo, desde temprano, cuando Gloval no estaba aún asignado a la nave SDF-1, había tenido desacuerdos con Hayes y los suyos por el Proyecto Gran Cañón. Y sospechosamente Gloval fue a parar a la Isla Macross, ya muy lejos para formar bandos dentro de la milicia del GTU. Pero Gloval era ruso, y los rusos siempre se resignaban ante lo inevitable.

–Tienes razón, Wendell. Aunque no esté de acuerdo como militar debo cumplir las órdenes que me den mis superiores, que seguramente siempre tienen como primera prioridad el bienestar de la raza humana.– Gloval armó su pipa mientras Hamilton guardaba silencio, seguramente tranquilo por el encarrilamiento de su viejo amigo. "Ya puedes decirle a Russo y a Hayes que no voy a desobedecerlos, Gloval obedecerá", pensó amargamente Henry mientras encendía su pipa y disfrutaba de la primera bocanada. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo y se notaba la influencia de Russo y su doctrina sobre Wendell. Se parecía mas a Edwards que al Hamilton que conoció en los '80.

–No te preocupes, Henry. Además tengo entendido que el próximo mes se comisionará a los ARMD números 3 y 10. Este último totalmente acondicionado para el uso de nuestros varitechs."

–Serán de gran ayuda,– expresó Gloval, contento de alejarse del tema anterior. –¿Qué hay de Marte y la Luna?–

–El proyecto seguirá adelante, al menos para la Luna. Habrá suministros y personal extra.– Hamilton contempló a Gloval, y veía algo de amargura en el. Decidió pasar a uno de sus principales objetivos en la Isla. –Pronto enviarán una nueva partida de pilotos desde Hawaii. Entre ellos mi sobrino. Te recomiendo que lo pongas entre gente de su altura. No es de mi mayor agrado, pero ya sabes que le estoy en deuda por lo de su padre.

–Sí, lo recuerdo. Es un estigma para ti.

–Sí. En fin... te dejaré descansar. Arreglaré algunos asuntos mas y te veré pronto. Después tengo que volver a Alaska. La noticia se hará oficial en dos días, te recomiendo que hables con Lang para acelerar los preparativos. Llámanos si necesitas algo, Henry.

–Gracias, te avisaré. Igualmente, pasaré a saludarte antes de partir.

Wendell abandonó la habitación después de un sacudón de manos. Sin embargo notaba a Gloval cada vez mas áspero en sus conversaciones. Por lo menos podía llamarlo misión cumplida, sólo le faltaba hacer algo más. Arreglar todo para la llegada de su sobrino Alois.

El Mayor Aldershot, se hallaba revisando sus reportes respecto a los pilotos que se estaban a punto de venir desde Hawaii. Como jefe del Departamento de Inteligencia tenía varias tareas, desde manejar a la prensa hasta hacer evaluaciones psicofísicas y de antecedentes de los pilotos y demás personal clave. Y allí estaba el reporte de un piloto en particular. Releyó parte del mismo:

"Alois B. Fisher, nacido el 15 de Agosto de 1988 en Munich, Alemania. Hijo de Valera William Fisher, militar irlandés fallecido en Israel en la Guerra Civil Global con rango de capitán de los _Royal Marines_ de Gran Bretaña. Su madre, Hilde Von Rossembach, alemana y descendiente de un alto oficial de la SS, también fallecida. Estudios completos en preparatoria (graduado a los 12 años) y universitarios incompletos, pero de educación políglota. Sirvió en la Fuerza Aérea Alemana desde los 16 años. Integró la Legión Extranjera francesa en el 2005 y 2006 con en Chad, Yibuti y Argelia. Integró la Fuerza Aérea Austríaca fugazmente, luego la Fuerza Aérea Alemana (misiones de auxilio en República Checa, Austria, Reino Unido, Unión Soviética, Italia, Países Bajos, Bélgica, Hungría y Grecia), luego estuvo en las fuerzas OTAN que participaron en misiones de Luxemburgo, Rumania, Sudáfrica, Canadá, Corea del Sur, India, siendo parte del contingente preseleccionado para la RDF, con la RDF estuvo en Países Bajos, luego en Hawaii de Estados Unidos. Realizó su entrenamiento con veritechs en las bases de Kwajalein, Micronesia y Guam. Actualmente esperando traslado desde la base en Hawaii.

Medallas al valor por su desempeño en la Legión Extranjera en Chad y Yibuti, oficial de la Legión de Honor francesa y caballero de la misma, Orden Nacional al Mérito y caballero, Cruz de Guerra por su actuación en operaciones exteriores y cruz como combatiente (Francia). Medalla de honor y Cruz de honor a la valentía, Cruz de honor por operaciones en el exterior y Orden del Mérito (Alemania). Medalla presidencial, cruz de la fuerza aérea, legión de mérito y de piloto (Estados Unidos). Otras condecoraciones correspondientes a los países citados de sus servicios por misiones de auxilio y de la OTAN.

Fue detenido en 7 oportunidades siendo liberado en 5 ocasiones por influencia del Coronel Wendell Hamilton.

Tiene un hijo reconocido con la modelo Melissa Adeline Leblanc (de 18 años, con la que Fisher nunca formó familia), nacido este año: Eoghan Mór XI Fisher, cuya manutención corre a cargo de Wendell Hamilton.

Descripción física:

1,86 metros, caucásico, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Atlético, se desconocen señas particulares menores.

Perfil médico:

Nivel de alcohol por encima de lo normal. Habría padecido enfermedades venéreas como sífilis, gonorrea-" Aldershot pasó directamente al perfil psicológico.

"De carácter extrovertido y fuerte, altamente irritable. Exceso de soberbia en todas sus respuestas. El sujeto posee lenguaje lascivo en común, pero también puede hablar de maneras muy cultas. Es capaz de disimular su personalidad en los casos requeridos. Racista incorregible, de tendencias nazis, inculcadas por su madre. Odio desmedido hacia judíos, ingleses, gente de color y norteamericanos. Presumimos que su odio a los primeros dos se vio agravado por cómo murió su padre en Qiryat Shemona, traicionado por las fuerzas Israelitas y abandonado por las de la OTAN. Según sus palabras y actitudes, el resto de los grupos raciales son escoria sin más salvedad que la raza celta y la aria. Demuestra arrogancia al caminar y hablar con personas de igual o menor rango.

Antecedentes penales:

Sospechoso de varios disturbios políticos y de un asesinato. Fue condenado por abuso reiterado a una menor de 16 años en Mayo del 2006, pero fue indultado un mes después. Fue apresado 2 semanas en Londres por ofender severamente el reposo de los restos mortales de Margaret Tatcher a principios del 2007.

Conclusión:

Frío y calculador, demuestra habilidades extraordinarias como piloto, con gran capacidad de maniobrabilidad y rápida capacidad de análisis y respuesta en situaciones extremas. Cuenta con amplia experiencia en misiones aéreas en 15 países y mútiples condecoraciones. Posee técnicamente todas las cualidades para ser un oficial de escuadrón de VFs en el SDF-1.

Sin embargo su tergiversada escala de valores en la que su odio racial y su ambición desmedida figuran primeros, aconseja el rechazo de Alois Fisher como piloto calificado de VT. El doctor Grinnolds de este Departamento elaborará un informe más detallado al respecto con las refrendaciones necesarias.

Isla Macross, a los 15 días del mes de Septiembre del 2008. Mayor Nigel B. Aldershot. Jefe del Departamento de Inteligencia."

Aldershot sabía que Hamilton estaba en la isla y que sin duda esto lo haría enojar. Pero la imparcialidad era su trabajo en estas circunstancias y ese era el informe que pronto elevaría a Maistroff y a Gloval. Roy Fokker también sería informado de la nómina de pilotos aceptados para formar parte de la planta activa de combatientes.

De pronto, la ya esperada visita de Hamilton se hizo realidad. Sin pedir permiso ni anunciarse, entró a la oficina de Aldershot. Éste se irguió con parsimonia dando la venia necesaria. Sabía que Hamilton venía a abogar por su sobrino, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar. Nadie lo pasaría por encima, ni siquiera un Coronel.

–Buenos días, mayor. Mi nombre es-

–El Coronel Wendell Hamilton, lo estaba esperando.

Hamilton sonrió: –Muy bien, no espera otra cosa de usted como jefe del departamento de Inteligencia de la isla.

–Estoy algo ocupado, Coronel. Así que hable para que sepa en qué le puedo ayudar.

El buen semblante que traía Hamilton se endureció en un santiamén. No le gustaba esa liberalidad por parte de un oficial de rango inferior.

–Bien. Como usted sabe, pronto será enviado desde Hawaii un importante contingente de pilotos de todo el mundo seleccionados por su alto rendimiento.

–Es cierto, algunos vienen de otras bases. Como por ejemplo la de Amsterdam," apuntó Aldershot para llegar cuanto antes al punto de conflicto.

–Exacto. Como usted sabrá, mi sobrino, Alois Fisher, proviene de allí. Descuento que su evaluación será favorable dada su experiencia y habilidad; y que podrá integrar los escuadrones de la isla Macross. Todo esto será posible si logra pasar por el reporte de calificación de conducta y antecedentes, claro.

–Por supuesto, yo me encargo personalmente de elevar tales informes. El del Teniente Fisher ya está hecho y le advierto que no es nada favorable.

–Entiendo. Acaso habría alguna... 'posibilidad' de que el informe sea hecho más minuciosamente para asegurar que tal resultado no es erróneo. Me sería muy grato que Alois formara parte de los pilotos selectos de varitech de la isla.

–Por supuesto que no. El informe está listo y únicamente espero un anexo del Doctor Grinnolds para elevarlo al Coronel Maistroff, al Capitán Gloval y al Comandante Fokker. No hay nada que hacer, Hamilton.

Tanto la negativa como la última liberalidad colmaron al inglés.

–¡CORONEL HAMILTON! ¡SEÑOR CORONEL PARA USTED!

Aldershot se sorprendió que el inglés se enojara tan fácilmente, pero no lo reveló. Sin embargo harían falta mucho más que algunos gritos para hacerlo cambiar de posición.

–El informe ya está hecho. Cualquier intento de sobornarme o amenazarme será inútil, señor Coronel.

–Bueno, está bien. Usted haga lo suyo y yo tendré su cabeza en pocos días.

–¡¿Cómo dice?!– Ahora Aldershot era el alterado.

–El Gobierno de la Tierra Unida aún no tiene total jurisdicción en el planeta, algunas facciones belicosas se oponen encarnizadamente. La formación de la E.B.S.I.S. por parte de los opositores a Zukov ya casi es un hecho. Pero hay otros más.

Aldershot aun se sentía confuso. "¿De qué mierda habla este infeliz?" pensó para sus adentros.

–Una de estas facciones son los "Neoasians", es decir, la Esfera de Coprosperidad de la Nueva Asia. Aún cuando en los últimos años logramos apresar a Nagata, Narigami y Kalmon, el clan Shimada aun conserva bastante poder en Japón, igual que los Kamiyogi. T.R. Edwards está allí negociando la paz y nuestra alianza, por no decir su sometimiento. Después de todo el estuvo a su servicio como espía nuestro durante algún tiempo. Y aunque los traicionó por nuestra causa, ese golpe le permitió a Shimada tomar el control desplazando a Nagano, quien así se unió a Mac Bain para caer ambos presos en el 2005.

La narración histórica confundía a Aldershot, quien respondió: –Si, yo traté ese tema por pedido de Bennington. ¿Pero adonde quiere llegar, Coronel?

–Los "Neoasians" están dispuestos a someterse pero por supuesto piden algunas cosas a cambio. Una de ellas, aunque no la principal, es...– Hamilton hizo una pausa inclinándose hacia su interlocutor, –...tu puta cabeza, Nigel.

Aldershot al final comprendió la amenaza, pero necesitaba estar seguro y trató de enmascarar su miedo.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿T.R. los traicionó y piden mi cabeza? ¡Es una mentira, no tiene sentido!"

–No te hagas el estúpido. Ambos sabemos como Nigel Baltimore Aldershot formó parte de las fuerzas de demolición del Coronel Herbert contra los Neoasians en la masacre de Ceylán. Ordenaste el fusilamiento de más de 600 civiles, Nigel. Realmente te cubriste de sangre aquel día.– Aldershot estuvo a punto de clamar su inocencia pero Hamilton siguió con el relato. –Sí, ya sé que en realidad Herbert ordenó el fusilamiento, por instigación de Russo que te le pidió, pero sólo hallarás tu firma en las actas. ¿No es así? Las operaciones de Edwards también están encubiertas, pero él lo sabía, ¿tú no? Debiste haber sido más cauto, Nigel.

Aldershot había firmado documentos secretos que le permitieron rápidos ascensos y gozar de la buena ventura de Russo, un hombre muy poderoso a quien Aldershot tuvo "la fortuna" de conocer. Aldershot era ahora el jefe del departamento de Inteligencia en la Isla Macross, la envidia de todo oficial superior a él. Pero si Hamilton tenía esos documentos ninguna alianza lo salvaría. Todo lo que había logrado en su carrera sería sido en vano. Se preguntaba si Hamilton verdaderamente tenía en su poder esos documentos, pero aunque no fuera así, tenía el poder para entregarlo a los "Neoasians" antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda o escaparse.

Hamilton, viendo a Aldershot ensimismado en sus reflexiones, prosiguió para dar la estocada final, tenía que aprovechar ahora que las dudas y el miedo confundían al Mayor.

–Tienes dos opciones: entregar este informe que ya tengo preparado o te haré arrestar en unas horas y te entregaré al clan Shimada. Creo que es prudente que sepas que los orientales son expertos en la tortura, un arte que han perfeccionado por siglos. A Russo le importará un bledo, tenemos muchas personas que podrían remplazarte y el éxito de las negociaciones es prioridad.

Aldershot estuvo a punto de soltar los insultos que se le venían amontonando, pero se contuvo. Levantó la vista, primero al informe falso y luego a los ojos fríos de Hamilton.

–Tú eliges.– lo apuró el Coronel.

Aldershot finalmente suspiró y sin decir nada tomó el informe, lo revisó, tragó en seco, y estampó su rúbrica con el sello pertinente.

–Bien, bien. Me alegra que podamos solucionar esto como caballeros. Le diré a T.R. que negocie otra cosa en vez de tu pellejo. Y no se moleste, yo mismo le entregaré el informe a Maistroff y luego hablaré con Gloval.

Hamilton se puso de pie, y un tembloroso Aldershot hizo lo mismo. Ambos hicieron la venia, y Hamilton se despidió diciendo: –Adiós, Mayor Aldershot. Se ve un poco mal, le recomiendo que descanse.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Aldershot se derrumbó en su silla, con un sudor frío en la frente. Se sentía a salvo pero humillado. No sólo había cedido ante ese patán inglés de Hamilton sino que además se había dado cuenta de que Russo y Herbert lo habían usado como a un simple peón. Si antes de la entrevistas estaba determinado a no dejarse doblegar por Hamilton, ahora estaba determinado a conservar su vida y su puesto en la Isla de Macross.

Sólo faltaba un escollo por vencer y era el Coronel Maistroff, el jefe del Grupo de Combatientes Aéreos. Tenía que asegurarse de que Alois quedaran en el _Skull_ , a las órdenes directas de Fokker. Era el mejor escuadrón de la lista, y eso era exactamente lo que merecía su sobrino.

Cuando Maistroff mostró asombro y hasta resistencia al "acomodo", Hamilton se ocupó del Coronel, manifestándole que si bien él deseaba que el permaneciera en su puesto en la Isla, el Almirante Hayes pensaba en remplazarlo por el Brigadier Theroux. Sin embargo, él podría interceder ante Hayes junto con Gloval para que el ruso de origen búlgaro quedara permanentemente al mando de los pilotos de toda la isla. Con esto se ganó el favor del reticente oficial y acto seguido dio su visto bueno al informe que traía Hamilton, quien ya había sido aprobado por el Mayor Aldershot.

La charla con Gloval fue mucho más amena, y Hamilton mencionó como un asunto más la aprobación de sobrino como piloto de _Skull_. Hamilton se despidió después de tomar unos tragos y recordar viejos tiempos. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, una vieja deuda que venía desde hace 11 años ya estaba saldada.

Alois B. Fisher volvía de una ajetreada práctica en la base de Hawaii cuando recibió el correo oficial informándole su aceptación en la base de la Isla Macross. Al mismo tiempo una breve carta de su tío le informaba de su asignación al _Skull_ , junto con la leyenda de la Guerra Civil Global, Roy Fokker. Fisher estalló de verdadera felicidad, ya que su deseo se concretaba al fin. Luego leería el mensaje cifrado que venía adjunto a la carta.

–¡Lo conseguí! ¡Me largo de esta puta isla yanqui!

Por fin el tío hacía algo que valiera la pena, después de todo se lo debía por lo de su padre. Finalmente Fisher estaría en la elite de los pilotos. Pronto llegarían los extraterrestres gigantes y seguramente se haría famoso. El futuro sonreía al ario celta. El festejo no podía ser otro: un par de prostitutas y unas cervezas.

Notas:

 **Wendell Hamilton** es un personaje tomado de los comics de "Return To Macross" con guión de Bill Spangler (de la obra en general), era un oficial británico con un alto puesto que había sido amigo (y rival de amores) de Henry Gloval, a quién había salvado a costa de una cojera permanente. Puede vérselo en "Return To Macross" nº 30 (editado en 1996, con Robert Gibson, y arte de Michelle y Frances Birchfield) de _Academy Comics_ , con la portada de un joven Henry Gloval sosteniendo a Amanda Devane.

 **Amanda Devane,** personaje tomado de "Return To Macross", que contaba con el afecto amoroso de Wendell Hamilton y su amigo Henry Gloval. Aparece en la portada de Return To Macross" nº 30 (editado en 1996, con Robert Gibson, y arte de Michelle y Frances Birchfield) de _Academy Comics_ , junto a Henry Gloval.

 **Nigel Aldershot**. Es un oficial que está a cargo de la inteligencia en el SDF-1 y se lo ve en la Saga Macross cuando (con el rango de mayor) en el episodio nº 13 "Blue Wind" (Viento Azul) escucha el reporte tras el escape de la nave zentraedi de parte de Lisa Hayes, Rick Hunter, Max Sterling y Ben Dixon, el que es recibido con escepticismo e incredulidad por los detalles y la cantidad de naves del enemigo. No formó parte de la Misión Pionero y si bien no aparece en la serie, en la Saga de los Maestros de la Robotecnia, los novelistas Jack McKinney lo hacen coronel y luego genera, como parte de la Cruz del Sur.

 **Bennington** : Es un teniente comandante en el SDF-1 bajo las órdenes del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida que aparece en la Isla Macross en acontecimientos narrados en la Saga de "Return To Macross", como en el _spin-off_ "Academy Blues" nº 4. Aparece como uno de los posibles oficiales a tomar a cargo el SDF-1 en ausencia de Gloval, pero no se lo ve en la serie.

 **Thomas R. Edwards**. Coronel y luego general con muchas apariciones en el universo expandido de Robotech, que se halló en la base de Alaska durante el ataque de Dolza y perdió un ojo y su rostro fue desfigurado, que odia a Roy Fokker (con quien hizo varias misiones) y a Rick Hunter. En la Misión Pionero traicionará a todos uniéndose al Regente Invid, asesinando a Lynn Kyle. No está presente en la serie pero si en Robotech II The Sentinels.

El **General Herbert** y el **Mariscal Zukov** son integrantes del Consejo de Defensa del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, junto a Hayes, Kinsolving, Blaine y otros militares. Aparecen en la serie cuando Henry Gloval les da su reporte acompañado de Lisa Hayes, aunque son rostros en pantallas del que sólo se da el apellido de Hayes (no su nombre). Los nombres fueron dados por la novela de Jack McKinney que adaptó dichos acontencimientos.

Los **Neoasians** , **Esfera de Coprosperidad de la Nueva Asia** , el clan **Shimada** , **Nagata, Nagano** y **Mac Bain**. Son elementos correspondientes a "Return To Macross" refiriéndose a una facción Anti Unificación que tiene muchas ramificaciones por Asia, especialmente Japón. Algunos como Nagano y Mac Bain toman parte de actos terroristas en la Isla Macross como se narra en los comics referidos, guionizados por Bill Spangler. El nombre de la organización está basado en la "Esfera de Coprosperidad de la Gran Asia Oriental", creada por el Imperio de Japón como una especie de bloque de países dominados e influenciados por los nipones. Se desarrolló desde la expansión en 1931con la invasión a Manchuria y hasta el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

El **Brigadier Theroux** , aparece en la serie (sin nombrar, algo hecho por la novela de Jack McKinney) cuando estando el SDF-1 en la Tierra y atacar los zentraedis, desde una base envía VFs para interceptarlos sin éxito.

 **Alphonse N. Russo**. Es un importante político es el Senador que aparece el inicio de la serie acompañando en el auto a Gloval, a quien le dice que salude. Luego le ordena despegar a la fortaleza pese a la resistencia del capitán por una nave y una tripulación no probados.


	3. Chapter 3

**FORJANDO EL DESTINO**

Era Noviembre del 2008. El lugar: la isla Macross. En el cielo se veía el ir y venir de los VT en complicadas maniobras de simulacro de combate (siempre en modo Fighter). El ambiente era relativamente calmo, ya no había mas luchas por la posesión de la Isla, la unificación mundial estaba casi completa y consolidada, las investigaciones del SDF-1 –mayormente reconstruido y en período de acondicionamiento– estaban bajo el mando del franco–ruso Henry J. Gloval y un competente grupo de oficiales graduados de la Academia Robotech. En los últimos meses habían arribado combatientes, técnicos y pilotos seleccionados en distintos sitios del planeta. Lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a experiencia, inteligencia y pericia. Con tal motivo, en esos días llegaba de Hawaii un nuevo contingente de pilotos europeos y sudamericanos. Como era de esperar entre ellos se hallaba el "quisquilloso" Alois B. Fisher .

Para Fisher había sido insoportable el mes y medio de acondicionamiento en la base de Hilo West en Hawaii, con la "pu** bandera yankee" en lo alto de un mástil y la del nuevo Gobierno de la Tierra Unida (GTU) en el otro. Pero al fin y al cabo había logrado su objetivo, incluso no le importaba si el "tío" Hamilton le había dado una mano.

La cuestión era estar en el selecto grupo de elite de pilotos que protegerían a la nave de origen extraterrestre. Esto le daba una oportunidad de entrar a la historia, sin duda, para el orgullo de la raza aria. Fisher no ignoraba la posibilidad de que los alienígenas aparecieran en cualquier momento, pero de nada de esto era consciente ninguno de los insectos que lo acompañó durante el viaje. Lo que sólo él sabía, gracias a su tío (y a los servicios que antes le había prestado), era que se reportaba desde Cabo Kennedy, Surinam y Japón la recepción de extrañas señales provenientes de los satélites más alejados, que aseguraban una presencia extraña durante unos días entre las órbitas de Neptuno y Plutón. Esto no era algo nuevo, la primera vez se había reportado en el 2005, y luego volvió a repertirse nuevamente y del mismo modo: la misma "presencia" se detectaba por unos días y luego desaparecía. En total había habido 3 contactos en casi 4 años. Esto mantenía la expectativa en el GTU y en los altos mandos militares, y desencadenó la decisión de adelantar la puesta a punto de la nave a riesgo de dejar gran cantidad de bloques de la misma sin explorar debidamente, además de no poder estudiar a fondo la complicada tecnología que sólo el doctor Emil Lang podía llegar a entender. El doctor había dado como plazo el 2013, año en que seguro su equipo tendría el completo dominio en la supuesta "Robotecnología" e incluso se podrían duplicar algunos de los dispositivos y avanzar aun más en nuevas investigaciones. Pero la urgencia de la situación y la falta de presupuesto mundial (por 10 años se exprimieron las economías del globo para la defensa contra un enemigo que posiblemente no viniera) habían hecho que se intentara fijar como fecha de despegue julio del 2009, agosto a mas tardar.

La culpa la tenía ese cerdo de Russo, el principal impulsor de la medida. Incluso aseguraba que daría un discurso apropiado para la ocasión, esperando tal vez ser reelegido en su cargo del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Además había otros, como Hayes o Zukov, que pensaban que la serie de Grandes Cañones –proyecto al que Gloval se oponía– era tanto o más importante que el proyecto SDF-1. Sea como fuere, allí estaba Alois Fisher descendiendo de su transporte y rumbo a la barraca de oficiales a la que estaba destinado. Allí conocería a su comandante de escuadrón, un afamado piloto de los Internacionalistas, que había bajado 108 aviones y hecho de su nombre una leyenda: el Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker. Pero eran las 4 de la tarde y dentro de un buen rato querría comer y tomar un sueño reparador. ¿Qué haría hasta entonces?

Fisher durmió largamente y desayunó a gusto después de una noche "movida". Más al salir de su habitación se hallaba el Teniente Adam Olsen del escuadrón Azul que le saludó oficialmente diciéndole que el Comandante Fokker le enviaba a fin de que le hiciera de guía y le reuniera con él al mediodía para presentarse y de ser posible iniciar las prácticas de lineamiento básico.

Así es como Fisher comenzó a recorrer las instalaciones del _Prometheus_ , del _Daedalus_ y del SDF-1. También conoció las de la policía, la defensa civil, etc... Ya Olsen le estaba resultando insoportable cuando finalmente al mediodía fue conducido a un hangar algo sucio en que se encontraba el Comandante. A Fisher le sorprendió este hecho, se imaginaba a Fokker detrás de un escritorio tapizado con las más finas alfombras de Oriente, algunos retratos en una pared y decenas de medallas para exhibir. Bueno, después de todo se suponía que los que estaban en Macross eran los mejores y siendo en gran parte norteamericanos se los imaginaba nadando en su propio mar de ego y fanfarronería.

Aunque algunos le habían sorprendido por su ingenuidad, así es como recordó la bienvenida que el día anterior le dio un sargento de apellido Hampstead.

–Bienvenido, señor. Soy el Sargento James Hampstead y le doy la bienvenida en el nombre del Capitán del SDF-1 Henry Gloval y el cuerpo de oficiales de-

–Sí, sí, encantado, Sargento. Dígame, ¿es cierto que hay una gran población civil en esta isla y que tiene acceso libre desde la base?

–Bueno... sí, señor. Pero el Coronel Maistroff-

–¿Y hay 'diversión'?– inquirió Alois. Al ver que el sargento titubeaba le agregó: –Ya sabe, 'diversión', 'acción'...

–¡Ah, si! Hay un par de restaurantes, un estadio de eventos y un centro de videojuegos interactivos muy cerca de la nave. ¿Desea saber algo más, señor?– le contestó Hampstead con una sonrisa.

–No, no, para qué pregunté– le respondió Fisher en voz baja, con una mano en la frente y mirando para abajo. –Mejor dígame dónde está mi alojamiento. ¡Ah! Que alguien lleve mi equipaje.– Y luego pensó para sus adentros: –Un verdadero botones me hubiera llevado el equipaje y me hubiera recomendado los mejores "lugares", pero se ve que te rechazaron en todos los hoteles y te tuviste que meter al ejército. Parece que tendré que investigar yo mismo las 'posibilidades' que me ofrece este excremento de ciudad.

Ya era la segunda vez que Fisher recordaba la fenomenal estupidez de aquel sargento. Trataba de buscar razones para su ingenuidad, quizás era muy joven para saber lo que significaba "diversión" para un hombre; o peor: quizás era homosexual. Era casi seguro, su forma de caminar, de hacer la venia, de moverse, su apellido inglés. Era algo que se daba mucho en esa raza y en los _yankees_ , como una especie de gen. Fisher rió para sus adentros por la nueva conclusión cuando vio que Olsen se detuvo junto a un VF-1S muy llamativo: llevaba como insignia una calavera con huesos cruzados atrás. ¡Qué coincidencia! Pensando en los ingleses y se le aparece la clásica insignia pirata.

–¡Hey! ¡Bienvenido, compañero! Soy el Teniente Comandante Roy Nathan Fokker, jefe del escuadrón _Skull_.

Fisher se sorprendió ante un saludo tan informal. Roy Fokker estaba en la escalerilla de mantenimiento de su VT y le había hablado desde ahí. Se esperaba algo mas formal, pero igualmente el respondería el saludo como correspondía saludar a un superior, pero Olsen se le adelantó.

–Comandante Fokker, éste es el Teniente Alois Fischer, proveniente de la base de Hawaii, formado en la base de Ámsterdam. Es de origen alemán.

Los ojos de Fisher centellearon ante la irrupción de Olsen, el cual había pronunciado mal su apellido y se había presentado por él, asumiendo que no sabía bien el idioma inglés. Al diablo con la formalidad:

–Es Fisher, idiota. Soy alemán pero hijo de irlandés.

Fokker se sorprendió y Olsen se tragó en seco su rabia por el insulto. Fisher se percató de ello alegremente y decidió retomar la formalidad para no quedar demasiado mal en su primera entrevista con el comandante.

–Lo siento, Teniente Olsen. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar en inglés y a veces me expreso mal, ya sabe que lo primero que a uno le sale son los insultos.

Olsen se vio parcialmente satisfecho pero continuó sin hablar, entonces Fokker decidió iniciar una conversación con el nuevo piloto.

–No hay problema, Fisher. Aun así me sorprende su carácter de bilingüe.-

–En realidad soy políglota. Se hablar en inglés, irlandés, español, neerlandés, danés, italiano y ruso, señor.

–Eres todo un estudioso, aunque algo presumido– intervino Olsen que todavía tenía la espina clavada. –Pero no porque seas más educado eres mejor que nosotros.

–Es cuestión de cultura, mi iletrado oficial. Pero no tema, porque en caso de que lo desee podemos ir allá arriba y ver quien se las arregla mejor con un VT. Si no teme salir herido, por supuesto.

La audacia de Fisher sorprendía y enojaba a Olsen, quien esperaba una intervención de Fokker. Pero éste último parecía disfrutar la situación. Olsen se preguntaba si los dejaría irse a las manos, ocasión que tendría para desquitarse por el tonito del irlando-alemán. Toda la mañana siendo hospitalario para que a la primera lo insulte. Decidió pegar donde más dolía.

–Corre el rumor de que eres sobrino mimado del Coronel Wendell Hamilton de la Comunidad Europea. Y qué casualidad, Hamilton conoce a Gloval. ¿No habrás recibido alguna 'ayudita'?

–Los rumores son difíciles de comprobar, pero fui el mejor entre 600 clasificados en Ámsterdam y eso es un hecho. Y he volado en combate en más de una docena de países. Y como fuere, para patearte el culo me basto solo, infeliz.

Olsen estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre Fisher, pero Fokker consideró que ya había sido suficiente y se interpuso entre ambos. Por supuesto que ambos tenientes ni pensaron en contrariar a su comandante, de más de dos metros de altura.

–Basta, Olsen. Así no se recibe a los recién llegados. Sólo fue un pequeño exceso debido a la impaciencia y a lo largo del viaje, vaya a unirse a su escuadrón. Gracias.

Olsen juró vengarse interiormente, pero hizo la venia a Fokker y se fue, mirando con odio a Fisher quien le sonreía y lo insultaba moviendo los labios.

Fokker rió para sí mismo, era una fiera este muchacho Fisher, pero le agradaba su ímpetu. Si era tan buen piloto como presumía sería un fuera de serie en todo sentido, y siempre era bueno tener distintas maneras de ver las cosas. Ya se ocuparía de mantener a esos dos separados, por ahora deseaba conocer más a fondo a su nuevo subordinado. En eso apareció el capitán Joseph Kramer quien saludó a ambos. Fokker continuaba hablando con Fisher:

–Así que eres alemán, al igual que nuestro mas iluminado y vanguardista científico, el doctor Lang. Pero eres de ascendencia irlandesa, ¿no?

–Sí, señor. Pero igualmente su ascendencia es alemana a pesar de ser norteamericano.

–Buen punto, Fisher. Una a cero– contestó Kramer quien se había cruzado a Olsen y ya venía prevenido.

–Bien, basta de charla y a practicar que tenemos que demostrar por qué somos los mejores– ordenó Fokker.

Fisher sonrió sin malicia (algo raro en él) y los tres saltaron a las cabinas de sus VT y se propulsaron al aire para hacer jirones del cielo. Realmente Fisher era muy bueno, Fokker concluyó que tenían en sus manos un muy buen integrante. Estar en el aire le recordó aquellos viejos días en que enseñaba a volar a su pupilo y "hermanito" Rick Hunter. No podría ir a visitarlo, como en los años anteriores. Pero al menos le invitaría al despegue del SDF-1. Convencido de que todo iba bien, Fokker se dejó llevar por su varitech, el cual ya parecía manejarse por inducción de su mente.

Ese día Fisher deslumbró a todos en la base, incluso a Olsen que lo único que le faltaba era saber que el nuevo nazi era mejor que él.

Sabiendo que Hamilton y Gloval se conocían de antaño, era de suponer que el capitán del SDF-1, el vicealmirante Gloval, le diera una bienvenida personal a Fisher. Eso ocurrió al tercer día de su llegada, en un marco un tanto frío. Seguramente el tío Hamilton le había hablado a Gloval más de una deuda familiar que de aprecio para con él. Después de todo a Hamilton no le agradaba su sobrino, pero se sentía culpable por la muerte de su cuñado y padre de Alois, Valera Fisher, en Israel. Aún así allí estaba Henry Jacques Gloval en su "búnker" en el SDF-1.

–Así que usted es el teniente Alois Fisher, bienvenido a Macross.

–Gracias, señor. He hecho un gran esfuerzo convencido de que sería de más utilidad en este sitio que tomando parte de alguna fuerza de 'pacificación' del GTU.-

–Sí, lo comprendo, no hay nada peor que estas guerras fratricidas. Y aunque tuve que pelear en más de una, cuando serví a las fuerzas de la Unión Soviética decidí desertar después de algunas diferencias con la política de 'pacificación' del gobierno de Moscú.

–Ciertamente, señor, conozco sus padecimientos durante la campaña rusa sobre Afganistán en los '80.-

Gloval se sorprendió del carácter extrovertido de Fisher, a pesar de que Hamilton ya se lo había advertido.

–Cómo olvidarlo, teniente. Ese sol abrasador que me curtía la piel casi hasta hacérmela sangrar. Un pueblo sumido en la pobreza, las matanzas, el envenenamiento de las aguas para que el enemigo no las pudiera aprovechar, los incendios de pueblos enteros...

Gloval hizo una pausa, con la cabeza gacha. Le desagradaba recordar esa negra época de su vida, así como su prisión en la Argentina por custodiar un barco con residuos nucleares en el 92. En la campaña de Afganistán también participó Maistroff, aunque no se conocían entonces. Después vino su baja y la incorporación a las fuerzas norteamericanas. Su 'amistad' con su comandante Nicholas Hayes, Wendell Hamilton, Alphonse Napoleon Russo, y otros.

–Bueno, no quiero agobiarlo con mis insulsos recuerdos, teniente Fisher. Nuevamente le doy la bienvenida, espero que se haga valer por el aprecio que siento por su tío. Por ello lo he asignado al escuadrón _Skull_ , a órdenes directas del comandante Fokker y el capitán Kramer. Me han hablado muy bien de usted.

–Gracias, señor, me siento realmente- Pero unos golpes a la puerta y el sonido de esta al abrirse interrumpieron a Fisher. El Coronel Maistroff deseaba entrevistarse con urgencia con Gloval. Al día siguiente este tenía que partir hacia Washington y luego a Alaska para reunirse con algunos jerarcas.

–Lo siento, teniente. Debo reunirme inmediatamente con el coronel Maistroff, algunos asuntos requieren nuestra presencia. Espero que la isla sea de su agrado.

Fisher no articuló palabra alguna, saludó a ambos y se fue conforme con su entrevista. No le caía muy mal Gloval, salvo que se había pasado de un bando asqueroso como los rusos a otro aun más repugnante: el norteamericano. Ese bigotón era todo un zorro viejo, aunque con no tantas influencias como las de su tío. Sería mejor tenerlo de su lado. Ya vería como trataría con Maistroff.

Fisher salió al aire libre, el viento le dio en la cara, haciendo mover a su cabellera castaña. Tenía un mundo nuevo para conquistar, ya fuera por las buenas, ya fuera por las malas. El destino le deparaba glorias para el futuro y había llegado a Macross para forjarlo con su habilidad habitual.

Absorto en ello, se le reunió como otras veces el sargento Nicolás Peluffo, de nacionalidad chilena, que había llegado desde Hawaii con él junto a otro latino –ausente ese día del grupo–, el argentino Dan Parravicini.

"Siempre se me acercan los imbéciles, primero ese sargento Hampstead, luego Olsen y ahora éste", pensó Fisher resignado. Peluffo le hablaba, pero aunque Alois entendía muy bien el español, no le prestaba mucha atención. También pensó en Kramer, quien dentro de todo le había caído bastante bien y era muy buen piloto. Y el comandante Fokker era el mejor que había visto, además era de ascendencia alemana. Esa era una gran costumbre de Fisher, analizar los apellidos y el origen de las personas para poder clasificarlos racialmente.

En eso pasaron por un restaurante chino, "El Dragón Blanco" se llamaba. En la puerta se encontraba una bella chica de 14 o 15 años con vestido tradicional, que saludaba a las personas que entraba encantadoramente. Peluffo lo codeó y le dijo:

–Eh, Alois, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo ahí?

Fisher odiaba el exceso de confianza de aquel "sudaca", pero no tenía ganas de pelear así que lo dejó pasar. Después de mirar el lugar contestó:

–Mm., no. No me agrada la comida china. Esos ojos de alcancía se comen hasta las ratas, los gatos, y los insectos. Ni loco.

–Dale, vamos. Sólo para probar. Además...– Peluffo hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando a la puerta.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay algo mas, algún motivo para ir allí?

–Bueno, pues... la chica. Es linda, ¿no te parece?

–¡Ay, por favor Peluffo! Es una nena, ni tetas tiene. Si quiere "ponerla" en el próximo franco lo llevo a un lugar donde por unos dólares la pasa bomba.

Pero no hubo caso, Peluffo estaba loco con la chinita, así que Fisher se quedó otra vez solo pensando para si: –Andá, molesto de mierda. No sé para qué me esfuerzo en enderezar a idiotas como ese. Mejor sigo a ver qué encuentro por ahí, el día todavía no termina.

Caminaba por un boulevard cuando un bullicio llamó la atención de Fisher. Como estaba de buen humor, se decidió a ver qué pasaba, quizás tuviera la oportunidad de meterse en una pelea. Así es como se apresuró y encontró a la residencia del alcalde Tommy Luan cercada por manifestantes de la facción disidente de la isla, los Fieles, la gente liderada por el desaparecido Conrad Wilbur que tanto daño causaron años atrás. Entre ellos se destacaba un joven alto, de largos cabellos, semblante oriental, atlético y enérgico. Estaba con el puño en alto y un cartel pacifista en la otra mano, gritando arengas que eran vitoreadas por el resto de la chusma. Algunos oficiales de la fuerza civil estaban formando un escudo humano en el lugar. El enajenado revoltoso era Lynn Kyle, amigo del trágicamente desaparecido Robert Leeds. Clamaba por justicia por los caídos del movimiento anti-militar, así como la retirada de los científicos y la destrucción del SDF-1. En fin, toda una sarta de estupideces que venían de un ser insignificante, que no conocía los altos designios que se manejaban en secreto.

Las cosas se caldeaban, Kyle y los otros trataban de forzar el paso para hablar con la Comodoro Amanda Devane, enviada por el GTU a inspeccionar el avance de la puesta a punto de la nave. Esta se encontraba en conferencia con otros militares y el alcalde, quien era cliente del restaurante de los padres de Kyle.

En eso llegaron los garrotazos y el pacifista asiático hizo prodigios sacándose de encima a un par de gorilas de la seguridad usando el cartel como mazo y sus dotes de artes marciales. La gresca se generalizó y todo el lugar estaba en caos. Fisher trataba de estar al margen y deleitarse con la vista, pero después de haber escuchado tantas arengas por las paz y contra los militares no iba a dejar las cosas así. Se aproximó a Kyle y le gritó:

–¿Con que eres pacifista, oriental de mierda? ¿Por qué no te vas a cultivar arroz en paz?

–¿Quién eres? ¡Contesta!

–Soy el teniente Alois Fisher y ahora vas a ver a la raza superior en acción– pero cuando Fisher se adelantó para pegarle, Kyle se arqueó rápidamente de modo antinatural y golpeó los genitales del alemán.

–¡Ahhh! ¡LA REPUTÍSIMA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ MONO DE MIERDA!- Cuando Fisher se hubo recuperado fue al ataque de vuelta prorrumpiendo en un grito: –¡Jamás te metas con los huevos de un ario! ¡Te voy a dejar los ojos redondos!

Pero cada vez que Kyle esquivaba un golpe, se lo devolvía con dureza, lastimando y enfureciendo aun más a Fisher. Viendo que no le daba alcance, Alois se alejó, sacó su arma y disparó rozándole el pie izquierdo y haciendo que el pacifista cayera al suelo. Disfrutando ver al oriental gritando, enfundó su arma y se acercó a éste caminando, asegurándose que nadie los veía. Los gases lacrimógenos cubrían casi todo el lugar, y Fisher aprovechó que el karateka estaba caído para desquitarse. Le dio el vuelto con un par de fuertes patadas en las costillas y la propina con un golpe en los genitales. Sacó nuevamente su pistola y dijo:

–Ahora vas a descansar en paz–, pero uno de los disidentes dio la alarma de que iban a disparar a Kyle y venían corriendo en su auxilio, seguidos por los guardias con máscara antigases. Fisher se fue corriendo como pudo, sin poder matar a Kyle. Unas cuadras después, se arregló el pelo, escupió algo de sangre y se limpió el polvo del uniforme, también le molestaban un poco los ojos por el gas lacrimógeno. Esa noche también había sido "movida".

Kyle, muy malherido, decidió que su causa no tenía oportunidad en la Isla Macross y volvió a Yokohama, donde vivían los padres de su prima.

Fisher seguía caminando hacia su apartamento, se había divertido pero tenía que recuperarse para estar cero kilómetro para el día siguiente. Sería fácil explicar que se vio envuelto en una pelea contra unos manifestantes y tuvo que defenderse, eso le valdría la admiración de varios. –¡Ja! ¡Karate Kid!– pensaba para sus adentros mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios, rojos de sangre.

–Por lo menos le agrandé el culo a patadas para que pueda guardar mejor sus carteles pacifistas.

Todo iba bien en sus planes, había demostrado su pericia como piloto y había sido asignado al mejor escuadrón, tenía nuevos "amigos" y nuevos enemigos, las prostitutas de Macross no estaban mal, y además se había envuelto en una pelea y había dado más de lo que había recibido. Fisher se dio cuenta de que en Macross estaba libre para FORJAR SU DESTINO.

FIN.


End file.
